


Peter Pan & Jack Frost

by 182769



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: I'm using Thomas Sangster as my Jack, I'm using the OUAT tag but Peter doesn't have Malcolm's past here okay??, Jack Frost - Freeform, M/M, Neverland (Once Upon a Time), New chara devolpment for Jack AND Peter???, Peter Pan - Freeform, Peter is a Little Shit, Rise of the Guardians (2012) References, Robbie Kay is obviously Peter, Think of Jack from ROTG!!, Think of him as Peter from the fairytales but cockier, does this count as a crossover AU????, i alternated nicknames between them all, i used bunny's real name and alternated btw, introducing the whole lot soon enough, thanks for coming to my ted talk, whhhAAAAAAATTTT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/182769/pseuds/182769
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson Overland Frost and Peter Pan meet then madness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Met

"You know... you're _pretty_ _big_ for a winter fairy!"

Peter exclaimed whilst looking at Jack in amusement.

"What happened to your wings?"

Peter's index finger points to the boy's back and laughs.

 _Who is this boy?_ Jack thinks whilst perched on his favorite tree branch. He breaks into a nervous sweat. _Where did he come from? He was alone just a split second ago, what?_ His green.. attire a little hard on the eyes. Especially in this snowy wonderland, where everyone wears dark colors. He breaks his train of thought to answer the boy.

"Come again?"

Jack speaks slowly, trying to express his confusion as he glances between Peter and his childish finger a few times. He really tries not to stammer but he can tell that the boy before him is honestly confused. The boy whom is weaving his head between Jack's front and back. Seemingly looking for the missing pair of wings.

"Oh! O-oh, I'm _not_ \- _no_ , I _uh_ \- I'm a guardian, not a faerie!" Jack stammers now, laughing nervously.

Peter nods dumbly, taking in Jack's words as he smiles softly to lull the paled boy into a false sense of security. A wicked plan working in his mind.

 _"Really?_ You look like the winter faeries in Neverland! But, bigger! Hm. _But a guardian? Guardian of what? For whom? And- What's this for?"_

Peter bombards the poor boy with curious questions to distract him, snapping his fingers and using his magic at his leisure. Jack's staff is suddenly in his hand. The guardian huffs nervously in response, his breath stuttering in his chest. He's not scared per se, but anxious and maybe a bit curious.

_No one has ever held his staff but himself and the other guardians. Who.. who is this boy and why does he wield magical powers..? Where is this Neverland he speaks of?_

"Th-that's mine, please give it back."

Jack tries and Peter smirks, shaking his head.

"No."

Peter responds as he jumps down into the snow. He teases the guardian by waving his staff around.

 _"Please_."

Jack tries once more but Peter just raises an eyebrow.

"C'mon laddie, all you're going to do is beg? Might as well kneel before me and do it instead."

The superiority and vulgarity in his tone shocks Jack to his very core. He shudders angrily, heat rising to his pale face. The wind picks up as the weather syncs to his emotions.

_He hasn't been spoken to like that in a long time._

"Give. It. Back."

Jack's voice is no longer pleading but clear, firm, and cutting through the icy air. Raising his hand slowly and flicking his wrist, he aims frozen daggers he intricately made in his mind (a spur of the moment decision in his rage) at the boy dressed in green. Immediately he regrets the decision as his daggers dig into the boys' skin, creating more than just 'flesh wounds.' The daggers knock the boy down in shock and Jack gulps down what he believes to be guilt. He's never injured someone before, it .. it doesn't feel like something he'd want to do or feel again. So he jumps down from the tree he's sitting in to aide the mysterious boy.

"Oh my, you're so cold." The guardian gasps, marvelling at the wounds he opened.

A hearty laughter fills the air and Jack removes the staff from Peter's hand, setting it aside behind him.

"But I can't be killed, _love_."

A flash of teeth, the wildest grin Jack's ever seen, and Peter groans painfully. Blood flows steadily from the four wounds. An arrow in his right shoulder, one above his clavicle, another deep in his thigh, and the last in his left forearm. Jack waves his hand above the boy's body and retracts the arrows, the magic used to create the weapons dissipate slowly.

"K-kill!?"

Jack gasps in astonishment when the words register in his mind, after the initial shock of injuring someone.

_Did this boy think he meant to kill him or harm him? His anger merely got the best of him, that's all._

_"I-I didn't, I, I don't! I-I've_ _**never**_ -"

Jack can barely muster speech at this point, his mind now clouded with uncertainty. _Did he mean it? Would he do it again? Could he kill someone?_

Before Jack can finish his sentence, Peter interrupts him.

"I've never fancied frost before, but you're interesting. _You can injure me any day, pet_."

Peter presses his lips together and makes a smooching sound whilst winking up at the guardian.

Jack feels blood rush up to his face and the heat surrounding his face is only getting hotter and hotter as Peter pulls him down. Pulls the collar of Jack's sweater _down **down**_ _down_ until his lips brush against the guardian's ear.

"Name's Peter, sweetheart."

And just like that, the lips, the heat, and the grip on his shirt are all gone but the heat rising up into his cheeks is quadrupled.

"H- _huh_?"

Jack murmurs and when he pulls back, the thumping in his chest resonates in his ears. The boy disappeared into thin air.

"Peter? Interesting."

He clutches his cheeks for a second and wipes the cold sweat forming on his forehead. His cold fingers slowly inching up his neck on up to his ear, almost.. _missing_ the heat that was once there. His hand moves down to his chest and he can't help but clutch his sweater in defeat.

"Wh-what kind of maniac likes to be stabbed...? What.. _What just happened_?"

Jack blinked twice before turning around. His staff was gone.

"Honestly."

An exasperated sigh escapes Jack as he can't help but chuckle.

"Be seeing you soon then, Mr. Peter?"

He speaks to no one in general as snow gently falls from above, reflecting the jittery feeling in his stomach. He sure does hope so. The staff isn't, in a word, replaceable.


	2. Missing Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting once more

The second time Jack met Peter, it was about a month or two after the staff snatching incident. Flying high in the sky, it was December and the children were complaining about the lack of snow. It was the first week and Jack really wanted to nip at some noses but without his staff the only thing he could conjure up was a passing snowstorm that took almost all his energy. After a particularly long storm, lasting a good hour, Jack gave in and retired to his tree. Sitting cross-legged on the most stable branch, he did what first came to mind. When he was a child, he learned of a boy who wore green. He played songs on a magical pipe and lead the children off to ..Neverland. Closing his eyes, he spoke the name gently, softly- as if the name itself were his heart's greatest desire.

"Peter Pan, Peter Pan, Peter Pan."

It was a whisper as the name left his lips three times but when he opened his eyes, it was he. The boy himself.

"You called?"

Peter flexed his jaw and Jack couldn't decide whether he was annoyed or just plain cocky.

"Yes, you have my staff."

The guardian piped up and looked at the boy floating just a few feet away from him. Bits of gold sparkly dust were leaving his clothing and Jack couldn't help but fixate on it whilst crossing his arms against his chest.

" _It's not nice to stare_ , it's only pixie dust, ice boy."

Peter explained while motioning to the said dust.

" _It's not nice to steal either so I s-suppose we're at a standstill!_ "

Jack rebutted, causing Peter to chuckle into his fist.

"You want your staff?"

Peter smiled before making said staff appear out of nowhere, out of thin air and into his hand as it would seem. Or were Jack's eyes deceiving him?

"Here it is, love."

Peter floating gently, closing the space between the two of them. Jack quirked an eyebrow before examining the staff in Peter's hands carefully, huffing. His eyes were indeed being deceived.

" _No, it isn't._ That's not my staff. I want the real one, Mr. Pan. _Enough tricks_."

Peter closed the space between them so fast Jack nearly lost his balance on his branch at the momentum of the boy's action. His face was impeccably close to Jack's, their lips almost touching as Peter stroked the guardian's jawline with one hand and crept his and touched Jack's thigh with his other hand.

"You know, _Mr. Frost_. I quite enjoy games and I have a particular _interest_ in your staff. So, how about I return the staff when you need it most? _Christmastime, is it_?"

Jack blinked rapidly, trying his best to process the information given to him as Peter gripped his chin, tilting it upward. A smirk gracing the lost boy's sharp features as he bit at Jack's nose cheekily.

"I'll see you in two weeks or so when you'll be nipping at more noses, hm? Call for me if you ever need.. _anything else_."

Jack tried to fight back but he couldn't speak and within seconds he was gone. The faux staff was placed gently in his lap and Peter was no longer in sight.

"It-it's just a staff, I don't understand."

A mangled cry left him as he stretched his legs and fell backwards, his ankles hanging onto the branch as he yawned.

"Christmastime then. I can wait until then, I suppose."


	3. Santa, Baby (A Winter Visit)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has a surprise for Jack.

Kicking his feet back and forth, his body swaying slowly as well Jack hummed the tune of "Jingle Bells." Waiting alone in the desolate winter wonderland he called home, flurries of snowflakes whistled and landed on the children's tongue and heads down below. They looked terribly happy out in cold. With arms crossed against his chest, he started to sing aloud a different tune, his voice was barely that of a whisper.

" _Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_  
_I've been an awful good girl_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_  
  
_Santa baby, an out-of-space convertible too, light blue_  
_I'll wait up for you dear_  
_Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_  
  
_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed_ -"

In a flurry of golden pixie dust, the boy appeared. The boy dressed in dark, muddled green tones. Vines tangle themselves up and down his arms and legs.

"You know, _I'm no jolly large man in a red suit_ \- but if it's a _kiss_ you wanted, you know damn well how to summon me. _Mr. Frost_." Jack detected a flint of sarcasm in Peter's voice as he floated before him.

"Merry Christmas, _Mr. Pied Piper_. As much as I enjoy your company, I do hope you brought me a gift. _A kiss does not count_." A smirk tugged at his lips when he leaned back on his favorite branch, looking at the boy floating before him up and down.

"Is that permission to do so, then, laddie?" Before Jack even had the chance to blink, Peter was hovering just close enough to touch him, his fingers tipping the guardian's chin upwards. His touch was alarmingly hot, causing Jack's body to react by shivering slightly.

Jack cocked his head to the side slightly and arched an eyebrow to challenge Peter. Jack's cold fingers clasped Peter's burning hot ones and with lifted them to his mouth, his tongue licking at them. "I've been good this year, won't you reward me?" With that being said, he pulls the boys who never ages down _down_ down, falling backwards and into the fluffy snow below.

Peter chuckles as he cages Jack to the ground with his body, knees over his legs and arms above his shoulders. Leaning down and grasping the ice guardian's chin once more, tipping it upwards, he plants a soft and gentle kiss upon the warm lips. "I do not appreciate teasing, _princess_."

" _Ha_ , and I don't appreciate _thieves_!" Jack retorts, slapping a bit of snow in Peter's face as he laughs. "Where's my staff, you _terrier_!"

A gasp escapes Peter as the snow hits his face, "Oh honestly, is that really stealing? It was so easy, you would have already thought it mine. Calling _me_ a dog, I'll show you one!" Peter grins wide as he leans down further, burying his face in Jack's neck before baring his teeth. "Let's see how you like this _guardian_." He whispers lowly as he sinks his teeth into the cold flesh of Jack's throat.

A yelp escapes Jack in response causing him to flail in the snow, clawing his nails into Peter's exposed clavicle. When Peter does not let up, only biting harder in different spots, Jack skitters his nails down to Peter's pectorals, gasping and giggling automatically to being bitten. Through wheezes, Jack pleads Peter to stop, "Pl-please. I give! I g-give up! It t-t-tickles! _PETER_!"

Pulling back, sitting up on Jack's chest, chuckling darkly Peter smirks as he wipes his mouth. "You certainly yelp as a dog would, _fairy_."

Jack lifts his arm to slap Peter out of reflex but the charmed boy catches his wrist, stopping the motion. "I thought you said you were a _good boy_. Good boys don't hit others, do they?" Peter grinned triumphantly when Jack huffed out of irritation. Lifting the wrist up to his lips, he planted open-mouthed kisses up and down Jack's arm. Jack shuddered in response, small whimpers leaving him involuntarily. Gods, _it's been so long_ since someone had touched him properly. "Are you alright there, princess? You're getting pretty hot." Licking a stripe from Jack's wrist to the pads of his fingers before speaking once more, an evident smirk on his face, "Red is a lovely color on you, I've got to say."

Jack turns his head, avoiding Peter's predatory gaze, as he pants softly. His body is flooding with heat, blood rising to his cheeks and chest. "I do not appreciate being teased."

Chuckling as he presses a soft kiss to each of Jack's fingertips, lingering on his index finger for a while, "Merry Christmas, laddie." 

Just as he appeared, he disappeared just the same. In a flurry of golden pixie dust.

Getting up quickly, Jack nearly gives himself whiplash as he collects the pixie dust.

"Merry Christmas, Peter." He whispers as he looks off at the children playing in the field.

With a sigh, he looks up to find his staff hanging ominously from his favorite branch.

A Merry Christmas indeed.


	4. Spring Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conflict between Peter and an unexpected visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A conflict? That's right folks. Stay tuned.

It is absolutely no fun when the ice melts away and spring is just around the corner. When Nature calls upon a different guardian, the Easter Bunny, to have a run around now. All other seasons are so bland, boring, hot, and oppositional to Jack's cold nature.

 _Pun intended_.

There is never much to do when spring creeps around the corner so upon hanging upside down from his most favored branch, he closes his eyes. Doesn't wish- pictures the boy. Entangled in wispy vines, a darkened forrest green and muddled brown covering his torso and legs. Just barely, so very modest the boy is. He isn't doing anything, in his mind Peter is standing with arms crossed and that _smirk_ on his face, eyes twinkling with devilish charm.

Within a few seconds, Jack can feel a presence in front of him. He thinks it might be the blood rushing rapidly towards his head but when he does open his eyes, there _He_ is. Just as he pictured him inside his mind albeit upside down in real time.

Clad in viridescent leaflike fabric around his upper arms and torso, stopping just short of his bellybutton. The same fabric covering his more modest parts, tapering off at about mid-thigh. Thin, veinlike in structure, vines wrap themselves snugly around his forearms, waist, and legs. Seemingly sprouting out from his flesh.

"Having fun there, laddie?" Peter asks causing Jack to lose his balance on his branch out of sheer fright.

"You're here!?" The winter fairy asks, half suprised and half amazed all while in utter confusion. He hits the ground with a soft thud and a soft ' _oomph_ ', his face pressed into the damp, dewy grass.

"That I am, fairy." Peter guffaws as he kneels down next to Jack's limp body, poking his neck.

"Don't laugh." Jack murmurs, almost whines, in response. While grasping at the clean grass in defeat, he props himself up onto his elbows. Dirt decorates his cheeks, nose, and hair as he looks up at Peter. "What brings you here, Mr. Pan?" He asks nonchalantly, as if he did not just fall face first into grass.

"Would you believe that I had an inkling that I was on your mind?" The boy from Neverland chuckles as his signature smirk comes into play. "I can read thoughts, darling."

"No, you _cannot_." The winter gaurdian yelps as he scrambles onto his bottom and shuffles away, his back hitting the tree. From which he just fell from, behind him.

"That's impossible!" Jack claims, trying to assure himself that _no one_  could do that as he looks everywhere but at Peter. His cheeks feel like they are on fire as Peter takes a seat next to him.

"Well, you believe in me don't you?"

Jack quirked a brow as he looked away to conceal the pink painting his cheeks.

"No, not in the least." He murmurs.

"Within the boundaries of believing, I am able to read your thoughts so long as they revolve around me." He pauses, an underlying smirk in his tone before continuing. "Do they not?"

The gaurdian opens his mouth to speak even turning and raising his finger to wag at the boy before him but chooses instead to close his mouth. Opening it once more to whine.

"That's _cheating_!" A pout evident in his voice.

The boy who nevers intends on growing up smirks as he kneels over the guardian's lap.

" _It is not cheating, if you had no chance to begin with._ " With that, he lifts Jack's chin angling it upward to kiss him. A furious blush paints itself across the fallen boy's cheeks as Peter kisses him. Softly. Jack pulls away, quirking an eyebrow curiously before kissing the Piper's cheek quickly.

"Do you at least have an Easter candy to offer since you're here?"

This makes Peter chuckle.

"Are my lips not sweet enough to sate you?"

"That's so cheesy, I want chocolate! _Not you_." Jack exclaims in childish disgust.

"Jack? _Uhhh, faerie?_ " E. Aster rings out in utter confusion as he thumps into the winter fairy's realm. A few baskets of chirping eggs hanging on his arm as he scratches his head then tilts his head.

"Kangaroo!" Jack laughs, "How are the eggs this year, do I get one?"

"Shush, don't be rude Nightlight. Who is this?" Aster utters, his unoccupied paw gesturing to Peter.

Peter arches an eyebrow at the question and tonality towards Jack before speaking, "I'm Peter Pan. And just who might _you_ be?"

"Name's E. Aster, I manage the springtime."

Jack pushes himself off the dewy grass and hugs E's arm, "Play _nice_ boys. There's enough of me for the two of you."

The boy who refuses to grow up dismisses Jack's words almost entirely as all he can focus on is the fact that Jack is touching this stranger. And _not him_. Peter rises gracefully and as he does when uncomfortable or inferior, he shows off. Choosing to float mid-air, making up for the obvious height difference. As they lock eyes, Jack tugs on E's fur as a warning to not engage.

"Also a faerie? Or _some sort of mucked up hybrid_ , perhaps?" A small smirk played at his lips, barely visible though defintely there, as he scrutinized the bunny's appearance blatantly. The questions are curious and had Jack not known any better _he was jealous_.

" ** _Hey!_** " The self-proclaimed guardian of fun cries out, confused and hurt of the behalf of E. "Stop that, behave now or _leave_!"

E. pats Jack's icy hand in reassurance despite his irritation bubbling up, "I'm a guardian, not a faerie. **_We're_** gaurdians. We protect children. Yourself, Peter?" His words come out through gritted teeth but they still drip as sweet as molasses.

" _Interesting_." There's a glint of mischief in Peter's eyes as the particles of pixie dust become more heavily polluted right beneath his feet.

"What about you?" E. tries once more.

"Tsk. You'll know once I allow you that information." The infamous "boy who wouldn't grow" muses as he disappears as quickly as he appeared to Jack.

" _Oh_! He is just _so_  haughty sometimes." Jack all but screams exasperatedly.

"Yeah, I'll say. What sorts of friends are you making here?" After a few seconds E. tacks on, "Where is he from? Definitely, not here."

"I'm not too sure, he calls it Neverland? Some land with mermaids, injuns, and pirates? Supposedly very dangerous." Jacks shoots off nonchalantly.

"Jack."

"No, I know what you lot are going to say."

" _Jack_."

"Why hang out when he's 'dangerous.' And _blahblahblah_. Well I'll have you know he's quite nice to me. Excluding the staffnapping incident but, oh _the past is the past right_? Right! So _who's_ to say-"

" **Jack**."

"I know, I know!! Let me finish!"

"No Jack, _you_  let _me_ finish!"

At this, Jack stops his mouth from opening once more to pout petulantly.

"I think everyone should meet him to decide whether he can pass between here and his Neverland freely, for everyone's safety."

Jack opens his mouth which leads E. to raise an eyebrow looking for a challenge, Mr. Frost closes his mouth.

"Agreed?" E. asks, not really caring whether or not Jack agreed or not.

Jack sighs dejectedly and E. takes that as a reluctant 'yes.'

" _There's a good boy_. I've got to go now. Got eggs to hide." The gaurdian of hope offers a small smile as he places an egg on top of Jack's head. "Be good while I'm gone."

Jack rolls his eyes as he unclasps his arms from E's and waves a small goodbye.

 

 

"They're going to absolutely **hate**  him."


End file.
